


Hydrotherapy (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2011 [8]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Hostile, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is more relaxing for tired muscles than a good soak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrotherapy (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/gifts).



> Written for Advent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Warm bath on a cold night.
> 
> Podfic (by the lovely Kansouame ♥♥) here: [Take a Listen!](http://www.mediafire.com/?2uy9h4uf89s2q5u)

The night was hellishly cold. It was one of those nights when the wind howled angrily and tried to drive the cold clear through a body to the bone. No one wanted to be outside, and those who had to be hurried to their destinations. There were no pleasantries exchanged by passers-by. Everyone minded their own business and looked after their own affairs.

Sanzo, for a change, was content. Relaxed, even. He was currently sitting up to his neck in hot bath water, and he couldn't have cared less that it was several degrees below freezing outside. Furthermore, he was blessedly alone. Thus far his companions hadn't yet discovered that the inn had a tub, and he planned on keeping it that way. As it was, the bath was hidden away in the basement, and it had been purely by accident that he'd discovered it. He let his eyes fall closed and he leaned his head back against the cedar planking. The gods had been truly merciful to him this day to have granted him a moment of tranquility, and he almost smiled at the thought. He did, however, scowl deeply when, not two minutes later, he heard a drawn-out, almost orgasmic sigh and felt the water oscillate around him. He opened his eyes and the corners of his mouth curved down even further when he saw it was Gojyo sitting in the tub opposite him. _The gods are fucking bastards..._

"Man, this feels fucking amazing," Gojyo drawled as he leaned back, his arm resting along the edge of the tub and a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his fingers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sanzo demanded icily.

Gojyo looked momentarily perplexed. "Um...soaking?"

"Well go do it somewhere else. I don't remember asking you to join me. Not that I would have in a million years. Who knows what sort of disgusting kappa diseases you're capable of spreading via water."

With his other hand, Gojyo gave him the finger in response. "Fuck you, Your Ass-Holiness," he said. "Last I checked, this was a public bath, and I don't need your fucking permission. It's a free country."

Sanzo reached behind him and levelled his revolver at the other. "Get out or I'll kill you."

Gojyo's eyes narrowed slightly and he took a slow drag off of his cigarette. "Bullshit," he replied finally, his answer obviously taking Sanzo by surprise. "If you shoot me, the water'll get all bloody, and I doubt the staff'll have the time to change it just for you. With this weather, they're running their asses off trying to feed and house people."

"Tch." Sanzo set his weapon back on the deck behind him. He hated when the dumbass kappa was right. "So I suppose the other two will be down here any second now, too?" he asked moodily.

Gojyo smirked and shook his head. "Nope. I found this place when I followed a waitress down to the kitchens to get her number and--"

"You mean you were stalking her," Sanzo interrupted as he reached for his cigarettes. "Fucking pervert."

"Fuck off. It wasn't like that, okay?" Gojyo snapped irritably, but he quickly resumed his story. " _Anyway_ , I don't think they know about the bath."

"Well if a moron like you can find it, it's only a matter of time before the monkey stumbles onto it. Or Hakkai comes looking for you, thinking that waitress's father shot you."

Gojyo's smirk returned, and spread even wider. "Hakkai might find the door, but he won't come in."

"Why the hell not?"

"I taped a sign to the door that says 'Out of Order'."

Sanzo arched a brow. He had to admit he was grudgingly impressed by Gojyo's creativity and cunning in this instance. He only hoped he'd spelled it correctly. "Huh. Guess you're not as much of an imbecile as I thought."

"Go to hell."

The two fell silent for a while. Sanzo once again closed his eyes, and Gojyo took to staring overtly at Sanzo. When he heard the priest sigh contentedly, he had to admit that the priest really was rather handsome when he was relaxed and not scowling. He found himself wondering just what the blond would look like in the throes of orgasm. _Don't go there,_ Gojyo thought to himself when he felt his cock give an interested twitch. _He'll shoot you and not think twice about it_. It was too late. Gojyo's dick pulsed painfully beneath the water, and he bit his lip so he wouldn't groan. _Still, it'd be a hell of a way to die. Better than getting torn to bits by some crazy-ass youkai..._

Trying to keep his movements slow so as not to disturb the surface of the water, he shifted his position until he was sitting almost right next to Sanzo. In the back of his mind, the little Hakkai-like voice of reason told him he was being reckless and that he should rethink his plan, but Gojyo ignored it as he reached out a hand to stroke Sanzo's cheek with his fingertips.

He never made contact. But Sanzo did.

Hearing the droplets of water against the surface of the bath, Sanzo's eyes snapped open. When he saw Gojyo right next to him and in his personal space, he growled angrily and lashed out, catching the hanyou with a hard left and sending him sprawling back. "You have five seconds to convince me not to kill you," he seethed.

"Fuck, man." Gojyo ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I was just sitting over there, and watching you, and you looked so--" He paused. _Hot_ would definitely get him shot. "-- _relaxed_ sitting there, and I thought that maybe I could, I dunno, relax you even more?"

Sanzo's eyes narrowed further. 

"Look, I don't know _what_ I was thinking, ok? It's not like I want to fuck you or anything like that. I just think that maybe it wouldn't kill you to take the stick out of your ass for once and maybe let someone make you feel good."

"Forget killing you. I'm going to shoot your dick off instead. And then I'm going to find Hakkai and tell him to heal your sorry ass, and make you tell him what happened. _Then_ I'll kick the shit out of you."

Gojyo's eyes widened. "All right, all right! Bad idea, I know! But hell, even _you_ have to think about it sometimes!" When Sanzo continued to silently glare at him, he rolled his eyes. "Look, forget about it. Impotent, asexual Buddha-thumper," he muttered under his breath as he shifted to heft himself from the water.

"What did you just say?" Sanzo asked through clenched teeth as he grabbed a fistful of crimson hair and wound it around his hand, jerking Gojyo back into the water with a splash.

"Ow! Fuck!" Gojyo struggled, but his thrashing only made Sanzo pull harder. "I didn't - god damn it!"

"You talk way too much, Kappa," Sanzo sneered. He saw that Gojyo was completely at his mercy, and that thought had him rock hard. His lips curved up into a sadistic smirk as he met the other's eyes. "Why don't you put that big, fat mouth of yours to better use, Asshole?" He shoved Gojyo away, but not before he'd torn a sizable chunk of hair from his head. "Tch."

"Shit, dude," Gojyo complained as he rubbed at the spot on his scalp. "Do you have to be such a - wait, what?"

"You heard me. Now either get on with it or get the fuck away from me before I change my mind and shoot you just on principle."

Gojyo blinked stupidly for a second, trying to process what had just happened, and then he grinned lecherously. "All right!" He slid his hands into the water and reached for Sanzo's hips, only to curse loudly when he was forcefully shoved away. "What the fuck, man?" he groused. "Now I know you're just being a cock tease!"

Sanzo snorted. "Not. You're the one who said you'd relax me more. I'm plenty relaxed as I am, and I'm not moving for you."

"Then how the hell--"

"You're a perverted water sprite," Sanzo said, interrupting him. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Gojyo gaped, and then he smirked. "Yeah, okay." He gave Sanzo a flirtatious wink as he took a deep breath, and then he ducked his head under the water. He was surprised, but pleased, to see that Sanzo was aroused and holding on to Sanzo's hips, he stiffened his tongue and licked along the underside of his shaft. He felt Sanzo's body twitch and he repeated the motion a few more times before he had to surface for another breath of air. When he submerged again, he took Sanzo's cock into his mouth and sucked hard.

Sanzo had received blow jobs before, but he'd never experienced anything quite like what Gojyo was doing. The sensation of Gojyo's mouth around his dick and the feel of the water was a little strange, but he liked it and before he could stop himself, he'd let out a soft groan. Gojyo came up for another breath then, and this time the kappa was again licking along the underside of his cock while exhaling a small stream of bubbles that tickled the end of his dick. He gasped softly and twitched involuntarily, and when Gojyo had again taken him into his mouth he moaned lowly as he arched his hips slightly.

Even though he couldn't see his face, Gojyo could tell that Sanzo was enjoying himself. Several times now, he'd felt the vibrations in the water when Sanzo would groan or sigh, and he could feel the quick tense and release in the priest's thighs as he drew nearer to completion. He came up for another quick breath, only to pause slightly at the blissed out expression on Sanzo's face - his eyes were closed, and it was the closest thing to a true smile as Gojyo had ever seen. Pleased with himself, he ducked back under the surface, intent on pushing Sanzo over the edge.

Sanzo hissed softly in pleasure as Gojyo once again swallowed his length. He felt Gojyo feather his tongue along the underside of his cock, easing back until just the tip of his dick was in his mouth. One of Gojyo's hands fisted around his length, pumping him slowly while his lips and tongue sucked and licked. He tried to hold himself back, but with a growled curse Sanzo hit his peak. His own hands thrust down into the water, grabbing on to Gojyo's hair and holding his head in place as he came. He felt Gojyo struggle slightly against him, but he refused to let him go, keeping him still until his hips had stopped bucking and his body relaxed into its afterglow. He let out a very contented sound and released his hold, stretching his arms out along the edge of the tub. Gojyo came up for air, spluttering slightly. Lazily, Sanzo let his eyes drift over to the other, and a small smile turned the corners of his mouth upward. "So you were right," he said, knowing that Gojyo was too busy flailing about to have heard him.

"God damn it, you nearly drowned me you crazy bastard!" Gojyo shouted, though after a couple of seconds, a lewd smirk blossomed across his face. "And all I have to say is, 'Holy shit, that was _awesome_ '."

Sanzo snorted as he reached for his cigarettes and lit one. "Hn. Well, don't expect that I'm going to reciprocate. And don't start thinking that this changes anything between us. Or that we'll ever do this again."

"Don't worry, Sanzo- _sama_. I still think you're an asshole, and I never assume a repeat."

"Good." His gaze shifted to the shiner that was starting to bloom around Gojyo's eye. "What do you plan on telling Hakkai when he asks you about that?"

Gojyo shrugged. "I'll tell him this hot chick decked me for getting too fresh."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. "Tell him that, and I'll give you a matched set."

The kappa chuckled. "So you want me to tell him the truth, then?"

Sanzo smoked in silence for a moment, obviously irritated by the thought. "Tell him the first. At least I'll get to hear him berate you for your philandering."

"You're too kind." Gojyo stood and reached for his towel, his erection practically waving in Sanzo's face as he towelled himself off a little.

Sanzo arched a brow when he saw it, and then he leaned back against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. "I already told you I have no intention of reciprocating."

Gojyo glanced down and chuckled. "Hell, I'm hard like, ninety percent of the time. I'll just jerk one off when I get back to my room." He brushed his damp hair back from his eyes and lit a cigarette for himself.

"Tch. Pervert."

Gojyo didn't reply. He merely took another draw off his smoke and smirked to himself. After what he'd just experienced, he had ample material for a decent wank fantasy. Besides, now he knew that Sanzo was a kinky bastard in his own right.

And that suited him just fine.


End file.
